


Forsaken

by tunglo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Priests, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: He brought it upon himself.





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



“Shhh,” _He_ soothes, sharp nailed fingers stroking through his hair, “don’t struggle.”

There is nobody to hear, nobody to care. The night is treacherous, and the flash of elongated canine is proof enough that he has already been forsaken.

He brought it upon himself, so that cultured voice accuses.

Because he is stained with his own sin, bright like a candle in the darkness, and he shivers with something that isn’t revulsion at the brush of cold lips against his throat.

“That’s it,” _He_ praises, and the sharp pain is so perfect it makes his knees weak, “it's almost over.”

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
